1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a channel estimation method, and particularly to a millimeter wave channel estimation method.
2. Related Art
With the development of wireless communication technology, in order to meet the requirements of higher speed and wider bandwidth, the fifth generation mobile communication standard has been established. However, since the low and medium frequency bands in the current spectrum have been used by other wireless communication technologies, the application of millimeter waves in the high frequency band becomes the focus of recent and future wireless communication technology.
At present, the millimeter wave channel estimation is implemented by exhaustive search. The implementation of exhaustive search comprises sending beams at regular intervals of angle of resolution, receiving the beams so as to generate measurement data by the receiving terminal, and using the measurement data to calculate and estimate the channel. However, as the requirements for resolution increase, the number of times of measurements and the quantity of calculation of this method also increase significantly, resulting in a large amount of time consumption.